We're Not Fixable!
by alexsbaby1253
Summary: One night can change a relationship in an instant. Everyone doesn't react the same. The way Grace is acting now, can you blame her? How would you feel if the one person you love most in this world cheated on? Hurt, betrayed, broken. I would!
1. Finding out!

Chapter One

"Don't ever touch me again! Are we clear on this?!" I asked jerking my arm from his hand sharply looking driectly in his brown eyes. That moment his eyes turned depressed and heartrbroken. This is not my fault. He made his decision two months ago and now he has to leave with the choice. I've always heard. You made the bed, so lay in it.

"Just listen, thats all I'm asking. Just 5 mins. Please! He asked pleading with me to not walk out of the hotel door. He knows that when I do,. its over. Theres no coming back. Period. I'm not going to have an on and off again relationship.

I nodded softly at him as I made my way over to the couch and watched him. I waited patiently for him to speak. The sadness in his brown eyes was there. Burned in my head for a lifetime. The glow was gone.

"I know what I did was wrong trust me. I didn't mean for this to happen and I regret it so bad that it makes my heartache because I'm losing you. I can see it. Everyone can see it. I just dont want to believe... Don't walk away and leave me to be without you. Don't make this end us." He said coming over to lean down in front of me.

I had to look away feeling the tears coming slowly down my cheeks. I had cry form the moment, i found out til now. There's nothing no one can do, but let me get through this. My heart won't let me stay with him right now. It's broken and no matter what he says or does can change that. I personally hate that. You can't fix something that can no longer be fixed. At this point, its not fixable.

Suddenly, I had a flashback...

 _Two months earlier..._

 _I was walking into the kitchen when suddenly, i hear my name in a low whisper from some other girl's mouth. Her voice was rude and hateful._

 _"You told me we'd be together and you would leave her."_

 _"I didn't say that and you know it. It's something that you have made up in your head." My boyfriend said in an angry whisper._

 _"I got proof pictures and a video. You look so cute when your sleeping." She said playful._

 _"You better watch your self." He said getting more mad by the minute._

 _"I bet your girlfriend would love to see how much you wanted me that night." The girl said with a small giggle._

 _That's I left to go back to the party passing people quickly and going out side on the balcony to catch my breath. This can't be hapening I thought. This is just a huge nightmare that I'm going to wake up from any minute now. Only, I didn't. I was fully awake and replaying that conversation in my head over and over again._

 _"Baby, what's wrong? I saw you rush out and I got worried." My boyfriend said coming over to me and placing arms around my shoulders slowly._

 _I moved away from him now and let him see the damage he has done. My make-up stained my face and my hands started to form a fist from so much angry within me right now._

 _"Your just like the rest of them. You cheated on me and I wanna know why?! I deserve to know what happened and how in the hell you ended up in someone's bed?! I said getting more and more upset by the minute._

 _His eyes moved away from me now and he placed one hand on his hip and the other running through his short hair. His face fell to the gray concrete ground. He tried to find words to keep me calm enough to talk. Not shout and scream like I usally do. In this case, I have every right to be upset and vice versa for him. I'm not the cheating the type though. Why cheat? Why go through all the trouble of having two people at the same tie? Pick one and be happy. It makes no sense. Sometimes, even one night stands. I wonder about people sometimes._

 _"It was a huge mistake baby, I promise. I didn't mean to sleep with her." He said moving toward me quickly._

 _I stepped back quickly and placed my hand up to stop him. The last thing i need right now is him all over me. All im picturing is him kissing that girl. I'm going to vomit i think. My stomach started to turn and i couldnt help, but run away from him. I just ran until I finally couldn't run anymore. Everything seemed to be out of order. We were on track. Right? We were happy. So i thought?_

 _I made it to my car and pulled out my spot driving toward the highway quickly. All I wanted was to get away. To stop this hurt in my chest and to be normal again. That's never going to happen and I've got to realize this. I just went forward in my car not caring about the exit signs on the interstate._

"Baby." He whispered taking my face in his hands and looking me start in the eyes now. His brown eyes looked worried and sad. Everything seemed a big dream. Like he didn't cheat on me and he does still love me like he use to. Why can't i get past this and forgive? Because sooner or later this always happens to me. No matter what. I fall for the same lines everytime. Well, not this time dang it!

I removed his hands and got up from the couch slowly. My legs began to move over to the door and my hand stopped inches from the door as my face fell to the carpet this time. My tears began to run down my cheeks again. Suddenly, my lips moved soflty through the air.

"We're not fixable Dave."

Then I moved my hand to open the door and move out quickly. I moved down the hall of the hotel and into the stairs. Right when the door closed to the stairs, behind me, my body fell slowly to the ground and my face was buried into my knees for my crying spell to begin. I need to cry or I was never going to make it out of here.

Finally, after an hour of non-stop crying, I finally got up and walked down the steps to the parking garage where my mustang sat off the right by its self. A christmas gift from Dave. Something else to remind me of how we use to be. How happy we were. I miss that so much. I can't go back. So i started up the car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Leaving the man I love behind.

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	2. Not a normal day!

Chapter Two

 _ **One Year Later...**_

 **I had become a receptionist at a medical office working morning monday through friday, completely moved out of my mom's house finally. All on my own, even though my heart still bears the scars of leaving behind the man i love last year. I still wish some days, I had tried to fix what we had. I knew deep down that it wasn't fixable really. I mean I would always be thinking he was with someone else. That's no way for a relationship to go.**

 **"Did you get those files put away Grace?" My boss said as he looked down at a file from a new patient.**

 **"Yeah and your 2:00 patient is here to see you as well." I said typing on the computer's keyboard trying to push back the memories that seemed to wanna float back into my life. No I won't rewind and go back. I closed that chapter of my life and i intend to keep that. Just thinking about that made me get depressed. I haven't been with anyone since Dave and it's better that way I think. Personally, It's better to live without all the heartache and tough break-ups that come along in a relationship.**

 **"You always look so beautiful." A voice said sweetly to me.**

 **That voice. Where have i heard it before. My mind scanned through my brains files looking for an answer, but couldn't find one. I need to see the face. See who this person was. Fear creeped in me slowly. Making my stomach ache softly.** __

 _ **"If you do this, there's no going back!" A voice echoed in my brain.**_

 **I realize this, but my curousity got the best of me. So my eyes dragged from the computer screen to the face that stood in front of me. Almost instantly regretting what I'm doing. I'm a grown women who has more self control than most my age. Usually, girls my age like to party hard at the college dorms and get in big trouble. I'm not like that. I'm a planned person. Every moment of life has been planned since the day I entered high school. College, Marriage, kids, grandkids, and my other half and me sitting on a nice beach with drinks in each hand as we talk about our kids and grandkids.**

 **"Grace will you log in Mr. Batista's information in for me, so that I can bring him back please." Sean (my boss) asked me quickly, before, walking away.**

 **Great. Just when I think my life is on track, Dave comes right back in it. Things happen for a reason. I know this we broke up for a reason.**

 **"Don't get any ideas. Your here for a patient visit and that's it."I said moving away from my desk and grabbing the stack of files that sat on the corner of my desk. I walked over to the filing cabinet and gentle pulled on the handle. I noticed that my hand was starting to sweat really bad. Ugh. Great. This is all I need right now. My heart can't let go and I can't seem to be stop wanting to think about him. I miss him. Even though, I've told myself that I don't miss him. I tried so hard to build up walls to keep him out. He knew how fragile I was! I told him when we get together that I will not tolerate being lied to or cheated on. I know how it feels to have your world come crashing down around you and all you can do is watch. Watch the person you've been with for over two years walk away for some chick that thinks she can have anyrhing she wants. It was before Dave.**

 **I'm not saying what I did was right either. But what else could I do? What could have fixed it? I didn't have the answers nor the time to think about it. I can't too much work to be done today.**

 **"How you been?" He asked me softly.**

 **My hands stopped putting away the files and my head raised back up. This isn't normal right? To me, it feels awkward. Seeing him after a year when I walked away. I changed my number and car. I had to. From what I heard Dave had a nervous breakdown and went off to himself. He wouldn't talk to anyone. Yes, it made me feel bad, but It was for the best. Who wants a relationship that they have to all the time worry about? I don't. It's not worth being unhappy and always on the edge with questions. Where have you been? What took you so long?**

 **"Been good, staying busy. How about you? I asked staring at the wall waiting for an answer from. My hears couldn't hardly hear because of how fast my heart seemed to beat for him. For his voice, his personality, his kisses.**

 **Stop! The reasonable voice in my head screamed! You don't need to get off balance! The voice was right. I'm finally in a good place in my life. I don't need a man to be happy. I've made it this far.**

 **"I'm sorry." He said almost in a whisper, but my hears heard it and my head instantlly turned around for my eyes to meet his beautiful brown eyes that were filled with sorrow and depression. His face showed how much he has missed me this past year.**

 **"Oh Dave." I said moving quickly back to the desk to him. We didn't touch at all, but you could feel the enegry between us. The power we brought when we're togther becomes almost unbearable to everyone else.**

 **That's real love.**

 **Butterflies began to fly around in my stomach and a smile flew on my face, before I could really do anything.**

 **"Can we meet for dinner or my hotel room later to just talk. I won't try anything I promise." He said softly.**

 **"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said slowly looking down at my hands. I can't make contact with his eyes. That would make me feel so guilty and I can't take that chance with him.**

 **Good job I screamed at myself. I'm doing this for both us. Deep down in my heart, it ached and was pushing me to give in. To have dinner with him or just be alone to talk to try and fix things. Once he cheated me, it was over. Cheating on someone is like taking their heart out of their chest and ripping it to tiny pieces. A scar remains now, that only time can heal.**

 **I stopped my eyes from beginning to tear-up. My life is starting to spin out of control again, unless this man gets gone again. Yes, I know that saying that seems harsh, but what else can I say? Nothing he says can make the pain go away? To make me trust him again.**

 **"Please, you can choose the place. I just wanna make things right between us. I've been miserable for a year." He said his voice seemed desperate and like he was almost ready to jump behind my desk.**

 **He wasn't going to give up. Now I finally realized this. It's time to give him what he wants. A chance to talk.**

 **"Ok. We can talk outside." I said stubbornly moving over to my boss and giving him a nod. He gave me an ok look. I slipped out into the waiting room and headed toward the door feeling Dave follow behind me.**

 **The warm air made me feel goosebumps form on my skin. I kinda of forgot what the sun can do at times. Feels amazing.**

 **I lead him over to a picnic table area sitting down as i watched him set across from him. He didn't seem to lose anytime from the gym though. Still all muscle. Stop thinking about that.**

 **"Start talking." I said looking at the trees as the wind blow the leave soflty.**

 **"Look, I'm sorry. What I did was completely wrong and I understand that. I'm terribly sorry. Trust me on this. I am. It was an awful one night mistake. I don't know what all you heard, but I would have never left you. "He said standing up now and moving over to in front of me now.**

 **"I know that you can never trust me like you use to. You may never want to be with me again. I do love you. I love you more than you'll ever know. I haven't been with a single person. I'm like a zombie at work and either the hotel or home. I don't go out. It's all because I lost the most important thing in my life. I'm not asking for another chance. I'm just asking for you to forgive me." He said looking down at my hands, before bringing one up to his lips and kissing the top of my hand softly.**

 **My heart was pounding so hard and loud that the entire world was blocked out except me and him. It's like time has stopped for us. When I finally looked up at him, tears formed slowly in my eyes. I could see though, that he gave me this chance to speak now.**

 **"You hurt me far more than you can ever imagine. I trusted you with everything in me and you betrayed me. You had every chance to say! To walk away! Randy use to hit on me all the time and I always walked away! You chose her. Instead of me. You wanted her! You wanted something different! Because honetly if you satisfied, you would have walked away from her! Me and you wouldn't be here right now! Maybe this is fate's weird way of telling us that we don't belong together." I said finally taking a deep breath and running my hand through my hair. My angry has found a new level.**

 **"I was more than satisfied with you! We always made the best love that I had ever had. Don't think for one second that I wasn't satisfied. I don't know what happened that night. I knew that if I was to tell you that you would leave without letting me explain. I just could never find the perfect time to tell you." He said moving over to me and taking my shoulders in his eyes. My eyes dragging up to look into his brown eyes. His eyes seemed honest right now as did the facial expression that was on his face.**

 **"Your right. Once a upon a time, I explaned to you that I was not going to take it, if you was to cheat on me. I was being honest. I don't want a relationship where I'm constantly wondering where you are and what your doing. Before you can ask, Yes I have been alone for this entire year! I have been missing you every second of every day! I still love you, but that doesn't change anything!" I said pushing him away. Right now, I dont want him close. My heart began to feel butterflies all over for him.**

 **"I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I want another chance so bad that my heart aches for you. I just want to wake up beside you every morning and be able to call you mine. To have you as my wife. Will you give me another chance Grace?" He asked me softly coming back over to me and leaning in toward me meeting my lips against his, before I could answer his back.**

 **Should they get back together?! Review please! Sorry for the slow chapter! Ive been super busy.**


	3. Flashback!

**Chapter Three**

 **My heart controlled my hands at this point and my hands pulled his face closer to me. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me closer to him. Nothing in the world could touch us. We seemed almost invicible. When I say almost, I mean the past is going to creep up behind us. I hate that, but nothing can change the facts that sit in front of us.**

 **My thoughts faded back to when we first met. It was at a friend's birthday party. I was sitting alone and enjoying a nice slice of chocolate cake too. I rarely talked the whole time I was there, simple because to me, I'm not that interesting. I had also noticed that Dave was paying alot of attention to me. His eyes often glanced at me every few minutes.**

 _ **2 years ago...**_

 _ **"What's beautiful woman like you sitting all alone for?" Dave asked in a flirty voice and a nice grin on his soft pink lips.**_

 _ **A smile appeared on my lips and a glow began to form in my heart. I feel like a teenager in highschool that sees her first crush of the year. Maybe it's just a fling and will go away. I thought. Something whipsered softly that it was more than that.**_

 _ **"I like being alone. I'm not the type to have conversations long with people unless I know them well." I said slowly. Ah, great! I'm just rambling along. Ugh I wish life had a rewind button on it. That'd be so nice!**_

 _ **"Well, I don't know why you think that. I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe we can have a nice dinner sometime." He said touching my hand slowly.**_

 _ **I just kinda stared at his hand for a second. Wow, He touched me. I've never had that happen really before. All the other guys I've dated usually get to the point and are like, So you wanna date or what? Ya, Ok, that's the right way to ask a girl. No! The way we want to be asked is. Will you be my girlfriend? That's so romantic to me. More than people can imagine. Make memories you can tell your kids and grandkids. I would hate to tell my kids and grandkids, that welll daddy was like you wanna date or what? That's lazy and shows no real interest to me.**_

 _ **"That's really sweet, but I think that I decline." I said soflty as I got up from my seat and grab my plate.**_

 _ **"You should really reconsider." He said with a sweet smile on his face.**_

 _ **"No thank you, but do enjoy the rest of the party. I'm gonna head on home." I said waving goodbye at him. My legs moved me toward my best friend who was over in the left corner beside the exit door with her loving her boyfriend Tommy. Brittney, she finally found the right guy and she deserves to be happy. Four years last month that they been together. To me that's shocking because how people manage relationships for so long without things going wrong. That simple fact amazes me everyday.**_

 _ **"Grace, your not leaving are you?" She asked with utter sadness in her voice.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I gotta get up early and run a few errands." I said giving her a hug goodbye.**_

 _ **"Fine." She said stubbornly. She usually pouts until she gets what she wants and this was going to be one of those situations. Reminds me of the time that she did opout until we got so drink that half of that night, my best friend was the toliet. The next day was so bad that I promised myself that I'm never going to get drunk again. So far, so good.**_

 _ **"You'll be fine."I said laughing softly.**_

 _ **"I know i will. I'm just curious about the guy that hasn"t been able to keep his eyes off you all night and he still can't right now." She said pointing over to the table that I was sitting at moments ago.**_

 _ **My eyes shifted back over to the table and he was standing beside the chair that he was sitting in moments ago. This made me become a little worried. Is he a stalker or just someone that is really interested in me? Fear creeped into me at this moment.**_

 _ **"He doesn't give me a creep vibe though, you know."I said looking back at her now quickly. I can his eyes on back, watching every move I made. That's creepy to me, but I'm gonna keep that to myself.**_

 _ **"That's good. Maybe he's your soulmate."She said with excitement in her voice. Ah, yes. One small detail about my best friend is that she believes everyone has a soulmate and that happily ever after is real. No matter what. Me on the other hand, well I don't really believe in happily ever after.**_

 _ **"Maybe. Anyway I'm gonna head out." I said giving her one last hug, before walking out the exit door quickly. My feet moved just as quickly my breathing began to grow rapidly. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Am I? The questioned repeated through my mind over and over. Never finding an answer, but I needed one. Bad.**_

 _ **I didn't even realize that I was standing outside the night breeze crossed my face softly making goosebumps form all over me. My eyes started to scan for my car. My jeep sat 3 spaces down from the entrance. Not to far for some people, but far enough for me to walk.**_

 _ **Suddenly, before I could take a step, a warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back softly. Instinct told me that it was Dave, before he had even spoken one word. I don't how i know that. I do.**_

 _ **"I don't mean to be rude or be the creepy stalker type, but I couldn't let you leave without atleast getting your number." He said sweetly. In his brown eyes I saw a sparkle. No mattermuch I tried when I dated, I couldn't get that sparkle in anyone eyes. It was amazing to see that.**_

 _ **I smiled softly and giggled a little at him as I stepped back. I have this thign baout standing to close. My bubble space as I call it. I'm not the type to really want someone all over me. To me, thats just too needy.**_

 _ **"You got a pen and piece of paper." I said smiling while I shook my head.**_

 **"Grace." Dave's voice softly whispered and I realized that we are in the same position. Only now, our foreheads rested agianst each others. I finally for the first time felt peace. Like my heart is whole again. Then a voice whispered to me softly in my head that this wouldn't last long. This feeling.**

 **"I love you. I always have. I always will. Whether we are together or not. I made the wrong mistake and I regret it badly. I can't go back in time and fix what I did. I wish that I can, everyday." He said with such sadness that my heart breaks all over again.**

 **"You can't." I said moving away from him and turning my back yet again. Leaving did no good. I wonder how he found me anyway.**

 **"How'd did you find me anyway? I asked softly.**

 **"I called your best friend. She said after you left the hotel. She didnt hear from you for almost six months. She doesnt't really hear from you now. She's woried about you just like I am." He said trying to move closer.**

 **"I'm fine. Don't take another step forward." I said not looking back at him. I don't need to let my guard down.**

 **"What did I do?" He said sadly.**

 **I turned around this time with tears rolling down my soft face. i just don't care if he sees how bad he's hurt me and how much my heart needs him.**

 **"You decided to want someone else." I said moving past him and into the offce. My feet toke me straight to the restroom where I just finally leaned aganist the the door and started to cry even more harder than just a few minutes ago.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Means alot! Hope yall like it.**


	4. Knock! Knock

Chapter 4

Minutes felt like years and my body became weaker and weaker as the minutes came by. My life was fine two years ago... I had no worries. I lived by myself/ Alone with no stress and I didn't feel the need to change anything about that. Why did this happen? What did i do for this to happen? Who did I cross for this to happen?

Suddenly it hit me like a smack in the face by a hand. How long has he had Brittney's number? Did she set us up to meet? All these thoughts came popping up almost liek the annoying pop ups that happen when your using the computer and you just want to get to one website. You can't.

"Grace! Open the door please!" Mark's voice rang out loud enough for me to hear him from behind the door. My boss is one the best ones I have ever really worked for.

I slowly got up from the floor and unlocked the door. My ears heard a soft click come from the door. The door slowly opens and my boss only pops in his head. He might be scared I might throw something at him. Now to him, I wouldn't. Dave maybe.

"Take the rest of the day off and the weekend. Call me sunday night and let me know if you need to transfer." My boss said softly.

My eye stared at him for a second. I'm truely blessed to have a good boss to work for. He's been completely understanding and doesn't feel the need to get in other people's personal lifes. Well, unless he needed to be. That's a man. Too bad, he's married. His wife is one lucky lady.

"Thank you." I said soflty wiping the tears from my cheeks quickly.

"Enjoy your time off and relax." He said smiling and disappearing quickly from the door crack.

I took a deep breath and griped the bathroom door handle soft. My hand moved the handle down and opened the door slowly. My heart beat quickly in fear that Dave may be in the lobby waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. I know him llike the back of hand. He won't stop until he gets peace between us. I can understand that, but I would also give him space if it was reversed between us. He broke my trsut and that's something I can't forgive right now.

I haven't been the same since I found out that he cheated on me and that the girl was wanting him to leave me for her. Dave wouldn't leave me for anything in the world and that's so rare these days! I admire him for that. It's like getting attached to a car and then one day you get in an accident. You HAVE to let go. Even though, you dont want to. You really don't have a choice at times in life.

My legs moved toward the front door quickly and moved toward my mustang. You would think that I would have gotten rid of my car, but I don't want to get rid of a good car. I wonder if that makes me selfish? I'm not that type of person, but if it beats having a car payment that is great. Life.

My phone ringing brokeme from my train of thought as I unlocked my car and got in quickly. I locked the doors, before checkking on my phone.

It was...My best friend Brittney.

I don't wanna talk to her. I have plenty to say to her, but it would be very rude. So i decided to just turn my phone off and go home. A long nap seemed like a perfect idea right now. I've had enough drama for today, but that doesn't mean he won't be back tomorrow. Stress creeped into me. Fear did too. How long will he keep this going? Until I forgive him? Apart of me wanted to forgive him, wanted to make peace. The other half couldn't. The feeling of having him think things are ok between us.

I shook my head and turned on my car. My foot went to press down on the break and my hand went to the gear to shift it down in reverse and pull out of my parking spot. Then i shifted my car in drive pulling forward out of the parking lot and out onto the highway. The nice cold air helped cool my nerves a little. I just need a long two week vacation. I think. I'd be pacing back and forth until I got to go back to work. I can't be without work.

A car coming in behind me shift my eyes to my rearview mirror. A black suv came in behind me quickly leaving little space between us. My heart quickly began to race and my forehead started to sweat. The car maybe just going my way.

I kept repeating that line until I got off the interstate and onto my exit. Only the black car followed me off the exit too and got in the same lane that i did. This doesn't feel right to me. A bad feeling came in my stomach and something whispered to me that I needed to make myself lose this mysterious black suv and fast.

As soon as the light switched to green, I floored my car and started to swerve in and out of traffic. I know this is dangerous, but right now I'd rather risk my life this way then, getting kidnapped and possibly tortured to death.

After a few minutes, I stayed in the right line. My house is just five minutes away thank goodness. I watched my rearview every other second. The view seemed clear from behind, but I can't seem to shake a odd feeling going on. Maybe I'm just overthinking things.

I turned slowly into my driveway and got out of my car. I put the alarm on quickly and ran for my side door. My body moved into the house quickly and locked all the locks around the house. I jsut wanna be safe. A nice shower seems nice right about now and then a long nap. I moved forward to my bedroom throwing my things on the bed and changing out of clothes quickly. I grabbed my robe slowly and went in the bathroom.

As the warm water sprayed my skin, my thoughts began to wonder back to mine and Dave's conversation earlier. I was mean. I'm not usually that way, but How am I suppose to be? Nice. Let him think that it's ok for him to cheat and get by with it. It's never ok to cheat on someone. If your unhappy then try to fix what's broken or leave. Simple. Not to everyone though.

My brain finally stoppped thinking when I finished my shower and dried off. I put on my pjs and went to lay down on the bed. My eyes closed softly and I drifted off to sleep.

Knock, Knock. Knock.

My ears heard loudly making my eyes open and my body stretch quickly. ugh. Who can here at my house. Time felt like it was late. Like really late. I should check the time, my eyes shifted over to the clock beside my bed. 10:30. Dang Ive been asleep for a long while. Great, I'll have my sleep schedule all messed up. Not to mention, how my body is aching right now. This person better have a very good reason for this.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm coming! Hold on! Geez, don't beat my door off!" I said rudely.

I opened the door half asleep and half awake. A tired expression and a messy hairbun. Sounds like me. My eyes grew in shock and my breathing stopped for a second when I saw who it was. Everything from earlier began to piece together now. The black suv following me and Brittney calling me, before I left work.

Dave was standing in front of me. Wearing a black and purple suit. His black suv parked behind my car. The sparkle in his eyes came back and a sweet smile formed on his lips. This man can be intoxicating at times.

"How's the car doing?" He asked still smiling at me.

"The car's fine. What do you want? I said crossing my arms over my chest and giving him my pissed off face. He should know that when I give him that look I'm not playing and he needs to get right to the point.

""I'm just pointing out that if the car need's any work done on it. Let me know please and I'll take care of it." He said softly.

"I can handle the maintence on my car thank you. What is that you want and why did you follow me here?"

"Why do you insist on being rude?!"

"This is the new me! Bitter! And because you cheated on me, don't you think that I've every right to be upset with you! I would think!" I said staring at him with so much angry in my eyes that If I had a stressball, It would't have done any good right now.

"I came here to talk please." He said gently to me.

Suddenly, rain began to pour very badly behind him. Cars on my street were going extra slow and had their wipers on full blast. The rain is bad that People still can't see. I didn't think it was suppose to rain today. Usually, I try to check the weather everyday.

"Come on in here, before you get soaked really bad." I said yanking at his arm quickly and moving aside for him to come.

He came quickly putting his hands in his front pockets and looking around my living room. When I looked at his face, he seemed surprised at how pictures I have of family, friends, and a few of us.

"Do you want a water or coke?" I asked moving toward the kitchen and flipping on the liviing room light as I went by the switch.

"A water please." He said still looking around.

I walked into the kitchen slowly and flipped the switch on softly, before, going over to the fridge and opening the door. My hand grabbed two waters and then I shut the door softly.

I went back to the living room and handed him a water as I walked past him again. I sat down with my legs crossed under me and watched him for a few minutes. His eyes were staring at king's island picture we took in front of the eiffel tower that almost looked like the one in Paris, France. We were in a nice lip lock. You can see the love between us . I think you can now.

"We were so happy back then." I said moving off the couch and standing now.

"Til i messed up everything." He said sadly and moving his eyes down to my floor.

"You can stay here tonight because the storm doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon." I said moving over to my closet in the living room.

I grabbed some extra pillows and a blanket, before, moving over to him. I handed him the stuff and waved for him to follow me to my extra room for guests. You never know whats going to happen and people may need somewhere to stay. I opened the door to the extra room and let him walk in front of me.

"If you need to use the shower or bathroom its the middle door between my room and this room. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go lay back down, I'm not feeling well. Night." I said closing the door behind me and moving toward my room. My heart skipped so many beats. I can feel my excitement rising as the moments went by. Stop that! I screamed at myself as I reached my room and feel onto my bed. It's jsut for a night. You'll be fine. This doesn't change anything though.

I closed my eyes and listened to the silence around me. A small part of me wanted the storm to continue forever, so that maybe we can fix this and be together again. So we can be happy again. How do we get past this? To move forward? I wonder if he still talks to that girl? Stop! I settled my mind and drifted off to sleep.

Sorry for the very late chapter guys! I've been busy with working, school, and wedding planning!


	5. Slap in the face!

Chapter Five

As I lay in my bed, my ears hear the raining beating down on my roof. While my mind wonder to Dave and the girl that seemed so appealing that he had to give her a try! My blood began to heat up. I feel as if I'm all alone. Liek my life is still falling apart. Like no changes I've made, have had any effect.

I got out of bed and walked over to to my window slowly. A year away from him and the pain still lingers in my heart. The memories are still present in my mind. I feel like tearing up my entire house. What would that prove? I walked over to my door and grabbed the cold handle softly. My hand turned the nob slowly. A plate being sat on the counter in the kitchen got my attention immediately.

My legs moved over to the kitchen softly. I peeked in the door to see Dave drinking some milk slowly. I looked at him more closely and also noticed that he was in just a towel. Ummm...Ok...

I just need this right now!

"Do you need in the fridge?" Dave asked softly.

His voice made my eyes pull back up at his eyes as both our connected. You can fill the electricity in the air and the butterflies that gathers in your stomach when you meet that special someone.

"Umm...I need a water please." I said quickly breaking eye contact with him and moved quickly over to the fridge. I grabbed a water quickly, but before I could move away. Dave's hand grabbed my wrist gentle and brought me close to him.

His lips came close to my right ear and his voice whispered softly to me.

"I can still see the love you for me in your eyes."

"I may still love you, but I can never forgive you."

"Say the word and I'll leave you alone for good. No more coming back for anything, unless you call me and need me. I'll always be one phone call away."

"I want you to leave and never come back." i said moving away from him and out the kitchen. I went back to my room and fell on my bed. My eyes started to cry while the pain in my chest began to hurt more and more as the seconds went by.

What am I suppose to do?

 _ **An hour later...**_

I heard my front door close and a few minutes after that a car starting up. Before I knew it, my legs were up out of bed and rushing outside in the pouring ran trying to stop Dave from leaving.

I got to his car just in time, before he pulled out of the driveway. He turned off his car and got out to stand in front of me.

I didn't hesitate once. I leaped forward locking my lips with his and pulling his body against mine. It's been a long time, since i kissed this man. A year! THe feeling you get when you can finally kiss the person that you love the most. No words can explain the feeling.

His lips pulled away from mine softly.

"I missed you so much." Dave said smiling softly at me.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you buster." I said pullling into a hug quickly and squeezing him really hard.

I pulled away slowly and grabbed his hand pulling him away from his car and into the house. The last thing we need is to be sick.

As soon as we got into the house, his arms pulled me to his and lifted me up in the air. My legs wrapped around his waist and my lips crashed into his lips. The pain in my chest began to go away and the tears were gone. All I need is him.

He moved into the bedroom and dropped me softly on the bed, then climbed on top of me reclaiming my lips against his.

His phone started ringing, so he pulled away from for a second. When he looked at his phone, his face expression said more than enough.

"Your still talking to her huh." I said moving up in my bed.

"It's not what you think?" He said moving closer to me now.

"REALLY THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS THEN?" OBVISIOUSLY I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I told her to lose my number and then she started following me. We had a fling for a while. It was a mistake."

"So not only did you cheat on me with her, you also had a fling with her! How does that make sense. Don't let me forget to add that it was all just one big mistake!"

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. If you truely love someone, you don't hurt them this bad. I can't believe I almost slept with you! Just leave please. Do me a favor also. Lose my house address and my phone number."

"Grace its been over. She doesn't get the message."

"I don't care. Get out."

He moved from the bed and walked out of my door. Out of my life for good. My heart began to hurt all over again. Why is life so hard?


	6. Raw is in town!

2 years Later…..

Here I am sitting in the front row of a WWE Raw show in Knoxville. I have no clue how my best friend talked me into this. Every minute I sit here, makes More and more nervous. I don't want to see Dave. I don't want anything to do with that. I haven't heard from the guy in two years. The day I told him to leave and never come back. My mind wonders back to that day at times and my heartaches for him in so many different ways.

"This is so awesome!" Kayla screamed excitedly.

That's my bubble gift of gab best friend. She can talk her way in and out of anything. One incident in high school almost got us suspended. We always seemed to be late because her boyfriend in high school that she is still with today. She's also one of the many thousands of girls that believe Randy Orton is just the hottest thing since sliced bread.

"BRIDGETTE ARE YOU OK?" She yelled.

I nodded softly then shifting my eyes to my phone trying to drown out the noise and make my stomach relax. I just wish this event would be over already. Hopefully Dave has the night off. My stomach began to calm down a little at that thought.

People screaming and the ring announcer talking all gave me a severe headache. More like a migraine come to think of it. My eyes moved down to see the time on my phone. 10:45. Almost over.

Evolution music hit and my stomach became terrible sick again. I started to ease back into the crowd, before, Evolution came to the ring and started their talking. Then I felt someone grab my wrist all of sudden. My body froze. My heart beat got faster. It's like time froze. I just don't want it to be Dave.

"Where are you going?!" Kayla yelled loudly.

"I can't do this!" I yelled almost in tears.

"Nothing will happen! It's almost over!" She yelled and gave me this puppy dog look on her face.

I rolled my eyes and nodded at her. I hope she's right because the last thing I need is for him to spot me and it's over. My life hasn't been perfect the last two years, but I've gotten kind of back to normal. I don't cry much anymore and I go out more with friends. I'm not like a zombie anymore.

"Bridgette look!" Kayla yelled and started jumping up and down like a kid that was going to get candy.

The tall handsome security guard came over to me and gave me an small piece of paper.

"This is from Dave Batista." The guard said in a stubborn voice and walked away. The guard acted like it wasn't in his job code to give notes like it's high school all over again.

My heart raced even more as my fingers began to slowly open the small note that had been written for me. I knew this would happen. I have the worst luck in the world. I wonder about myself and how live my life. Am I living it the right way? I seem to be doing everything wrong. This is the last place I need to be right now.

"Read the note B!" Kayla yelled to me.

" _Be over later tonight to see you beautiful."_

Oh god. That's all that echoed through my mind over and over again. I'm going to kill Kayla for bringing me here. Even after she said nothing was going happen.

"We have to leave right now!" I snapped and pulled her arm through the crowd quickly. My eyes never looked back at the ring. I wasn't even paying attention to who was talking right now. I have to leave. My mind focused mainly on finding our exit that went to our cars.

"I DON'T WANNA GO YET! ITS NOT OVER!" She said very rudely.

She yanked away from my grip sharply and I turned around quickly to look at her. This was a stupid idea coming here anyway. Why going through the bother. How did she get front row seats anyway. The front row was sold out in an hour.

"How did you get front row seats anyway?" I snapped back at her.

"Dave called me up at work and said he was going to be in town. He wanted to see you and thought the best idea was to bring you here. I thought it was a good idea as well. You and him can talk to each other. Try and make peace with each other. Bridgette all he wants is you. Talk to him." She said softly.

My angry rose so much that I can be the Hulk right now. What did she just say? I must be dreaming right now. Him and her planned this all along. I'm such an idiot. Such an idiot.

"Kayla, Dave better not show up at my house tonight. You better tell him that. Me and him are done. I'm single. I like being single. Not everyone needs to be with someone. Some people want to be alone. Like me. "I said before walking out the exit doors.

The nerve of them those two! I'm so made that I could punch something, but I wont. That's the last thing I need right now is a broke hand or worse, I don't need anyone. I have a two cars that are paid off, a paid off house, good savings account, a very good job. I feel like my life is complete. Like adding a relationship might actually mess things up for me.

I just shook my head as I got in my jeep and drove home. As I finally pulled into my driveway 30 minutes later, my heart wanted to him, my heart hopped he would come by tonight. Then my brain was so stubborn and angry that If he does I might actually punch him in the face. Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't life be easy? What's wrong with living life with no problems? The answer is life would be miserable. That's all the explanation I can come up with.

I slowly pulled into my drive way and right in behind my mustang. My beautiful mustang that need a fuel pump. I just don't have time to take it to the garage to get worked on. All I do is work now days so much, that this week starting today is my vacation (that I have to take according to my boss.) I just got out of my car, when I saw headlights come in my driveway.

Great.

I went on ahead and walked to my front door and looked through my keys to find the right one. Dave got out of his car and walked over to where the mustang sat and looked at it for a moment. You can see the wheels turning in his head.

"What happened to the mustang?" He asked still gazing at it.

"The fuel pump is out and I haven't had a chance to get it to the shop yet." I said gently.

"I can help get it there if you want." He said with a flirty smile.

"No thanks." I said opening my screen door and then my front door.

I came in to turn my light and set down my keys and purse on the end-table next to my door. My legs went straight to the kitchen. Just as I walked into the kitchen, I heard my screen open and then my front door shut. My anxiety kicked in really bad at that moment.

"How you been?" Dave asked slowly.

"Good you?" I said coming back in the living room and moving over to my recliner.

"Same keeping myself busy." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

"You can have a seat if you're not leaving any time soon." I said pointing to my couch.

He seems shy and awkward. When I finally made my eyes look at his face, my heart sunk immediately. He had bags under his eyes and his face was depressed to the point of no return. Nothing in the world could help. It was hard to stop looking at him, even when our eyes connected.

"Dave." I whispered softly.

"Yeah." He said as his moved over to pictures that sat above my fireplace. Pictures of us, when we were happy. You can tell how much he misses us. It's not my fault that we broke up. If He hadn't got with her that night, we would still be together.

"I'm sorry." I whispered slowly letting a tear from my cheek.

"It's my fault. I should have walked away from her. I don't know what I was thinking. That mistake I'm paying for. Every day that I'm not with you." He said softly.

"Have you looked for someone instead of being lonely? I asked quietly.

"No. I want you, but I know that it won't happen. I wait patiently for you to forgive me and maybe be with me again." He said coming over to kneel beside my recliner and look at me face to face.

"I don't mind to be friends, but I don't think we should be together anymore." I whispered softly looking down at my water bottle. I can't bear to look in the eye. My heart is already breaking enough as it is.

"I understand that." He said getting back up and walking over to my couch.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked rudely.

You can feel the tension in the room, between us. You can spot the tension between us a mile away. Does he honestly think that after two years, I would forgive him. That I would forget what he has done to me. The feeling of being cheated on is horrible. Cheating also raises so many question in your head. Like, what did I do to deserve this? Was I not good enough for him? What does she have that I don't? Is she prettier than me? Then when he says he's going somewhere, in the back of your mind you have to wonder if he is telling the truth or is he lying to you to see her. That's not the way a relationship needs to be. I'm sorry.

"Can I stay here tonight? I sleep on the couch? Dave asked quietly.

His voice brought me out of my train of thoughts. I looked at him almost in daze at how much he has changed. The way he looks is still getting to me. How much life has dragged him down since being without me., I guess I was his rock. I was his calendar, boss, girlfriend. Everything to him. As he was to me. He was my boyfriend, protector, clown. It's hard to get use to being without that person in your life. Especially when you sleep next to them every night.

"Bridgette." He asked again in a concerned voice.

"Umm. Yeah. Sorry im going to go to bed it's been a long day. Night." I said getting up quickly and going to my room. What have I done? What have I have done? I should have said no. Ugh. I'm going to bed and hopefully tomorrow, he'll be gone and I won't have to see him again. Right? Well, we'll see tomorrow.

Sorry for the very very late chapter guys! Enjoy!


	7. Coming Over!

As my body laid in bed and ready for rest, my mind seemed to wonder about Dave outside my room as he slept on my couch. I'm never going to escape him. Ever. I have to realize that. This mean is a part of my life from here on out. We can decide what pathway to take. Friends or a couple? How can I trust him? How will I know if he is telling me the truth about where he is going or what he is doing?

My heart leaped forward just thinking about being in bedside him having his warm arms wrapped around me at night and the whole world will fade away. That's what I want. I want the same thing that he wants. He has to learn what he's done to me. I wonder if he what he has been up to these past two years.

I don't watch wrestling anymore. I lost interest and the man that I miss is always on there. Seeing him might make it harder on me to bear. I sound like a high schooler that just got her heart crushed by the h high school king. This isn't high school and I don't live with mom anymore. I need to get a good head on my shoulders and think about what might happen tomorrow if Dave doesn't leave.

I felt my mind start to ease down with the thoughts and began to slumber off into a deep nice sleep. I have work early in the morning,

A soft knock came on my door early the next morning.

"Yeah." I said loudly rolling over to see what it was.

"I made some breakfast just in case you have to go in later." Dave said coming in softly and sitting on the opposite side of me on the bed.

I rubbed my eyes softly, before I looked at him. The black bags under his eyes were a little better today.

"How did you sleep on the couch?" I asked raising up a little in bed and grabbing a pillow to hug.

"It was alright, I don't mind. I just like being here with you and if I have to sleep on the couch to be here, then so be it. "He said with a smile.

"No. We'll have to get an extra bed for the spare room, I have next door and you can stay here when your off or in town." I said with a yawn.

"That'd be great." He said softly in a happy tone.

My phone ringing made me look over at my phone, Brandon my mechanic. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey baby girl, Are you going to bring your car by this evening and let me take a look at it?" He said in a flirty tone.

"Yes after 5 ok?" I asked excitedly.

"Sounds good and well grab a bite afterwards if that ok." He asked in a tone that was not going to take no for answer.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ill see you at five later today." He said excitedly.

"Ok, bye." I said pulling the phone from my ear slowly.

"Who was that?" Dave asked in a jealous tone.

"My mechanic." I said moving over to my door and exiting to the kitchen for some morning coffee and I saw waffles with strawberries and blueberries topped with whip cream. Wow.

"You made all this earlier this morning?" I asked in totally shock.

"Yes ma'am I did." He said in an excited tone.

"You're the bomb." I said giving him a tight hug.

Electric shock you get from an extension cord shoot through me and scared me a little. Dave hugged me so tight that I think he might not ever let me go. I didn't want him to, but I have to eat and get ready for work.

I pulled away and picked up my plate softly. My legs moved over to the dinning room table where I grabbed the syrup and began to drown my waffle in syrup.

"Who's your mechanic?" Dave asked trying to hide the jealous in his tone.

"Brandon, a guy that I've known forever." I said taking a big bite of waffle.

"Do you need help getting your car over there?" He asked as he made his way over to the table to sit with me. He had his own waffle.

"No. Brandon's going to send over a towing truck and then we're going to grab a bite to eat afterwards. I said smoothly.

"Are you dating this guy?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No and it's none of your business." I said taking another bite of my waffle.

"Your right, but I still worry about you. I still love you." He said looking down at his waffle.

"Please stop and enjoy breakfast with me. Your acting all jealous and rude right now." I said trying to finish off my waffle and get in the shower, so that I'm not late for work.

"Ok." He said eating his waffle.

I quickly finished my waffle and orange juice, before getting up and running to take a shower.

It's 7:10 right now, if I can be ready by 7:30 and leave I can still make it in time to work. My body and mind pushed forward for me to be time. One little thought in the back of my mind that makes me want to be here with Dave.

Stop! Don't think that my heart screamed heavenly at me.

I quickly showered and got ready. I opened to the door and heard Dave arguing with someone on the phone.

"I don't care Hunter, I'm not going to have any sort of contact with her. She cost me a lot. My girlfriend, my life, my time." Dave said very angry.

A few minutes later and the next thing I know is I hear his phone fly across the room and break in to a million pieces. My legs were gone, before they even need a command to walk.

"Are you ok?" I said moving over to him and placing his cheeks in my hands and made his eyes look at me. The hurt and frustration appeared in him.

"No. I can't escape that girl. No matter where I go." He said getting more and more mad by the minute.

"Give it time and she'll find someone new to be obsessed over." I whispered softly.

"No she won't. She has cost me you. She'll never stop. " He said moving his eyes down to the floor.

My heart sunk in the floor as a single tear rolled down my face for him. What I about to do is going to change my life forever and there will be no turning back from this. Sometimes, you have to forgive in order to be free of the pain and misery of it all.

I released my hands from his cheeks and moved one down to his hands as I pulled him with to my room. We stepped in and I pulled him over to the bed where I made him sit down.

"Move in with me." I said standing in front of him.

"What?" He said getting excited.

"Move in with me. Live here with me." I said smiling.

"I'd love to." He said finally showing off his smirk that always made me fall in love over and over again.

"Good, move all your things and put your clothes in the dresser over there." I said pointing to my dresser to the left of the bed.

I'll be right back." I said grabbing my phone and leaving the room.

I called my boss and explained to him what was going on and he told me to take off some time to get settled. My boss is in one in a million that are kind and understanding. What a man. I placed my phone on the kitchen counter as my legs lead me forward to Dave. He was still sitting on the bed waiting on me with the biggest smile on his face.

"I have some time off from work, do you have anything you need help with? I asked placing my hands in my back pockets.

"Come here." He said moving his hand and placing it in front of me to grab.

My heart was willing, but my mind was not. My heart wanted to be with him so bad, I could feel his lips on mine. Feel his arms around my waist pulling me in closer for a kiss.

"Bridgette?" Dave asked concerned.

I looked back at him and took his hand softly as he brought me closer to him. My arms came around his neck and his arms came wrapping around to my waist bring me closer to him as our forehead met together. World disappeared and my life finally felt more and more peaceful that every moment went by, Finally happy.

His forehead moved from mine for a moment to make his lips come close to mine. I can feel his hot breath on my lips as mine came closer. We met in the middle as the electric feeling hit me again. I moved quickly away from him. I grabbed my keys and phone and ran out the door.

What do you guys think? Should they be friends or get back together?


	8. One Decision Made!

My mind didn't care about where I'm going, just as long I calm my heart down from wanting to beat out of my chest. Having the window down made goosebumps appear all over my body along with a shiver coming up my shine. I think it's a good shiver.

My car finally pulled over at the top of a ridge that oversee half of Knoxville, this place is where you can have a moment to grip reality and make sense of things that are not clear at first when looking at them. Right now, I need to make sense of things.

I wonder how Dave's doing right now? Probably pacing back and forth in the house making his tracks be known that he is worried. I understand that he is. Trust me, but in the back of my mind just kept repeating the same question over and over. What if he cheats again? Yes, everyone deserves a second chance. When you've been cheated on and left before, that scared feeling creeps back into your mind and stays there forever.

Before me and Dave met. I was with someone that I thought was my soulmate. His name was Shane. We dated all through high school, and when we graduated, we decided to move out into our own place. Young love what can I say. We have our mindset that we're going be together forever and we're going to live together. We get our own place and live together for about a four months. The first three months were amazing. We spent so much time together that I felt like we would always be in the honeymoon stage.

Then on our fourth month, things started changing. Shane started spending more and more time away from home. My second job didn't help with the distance either. Anyway, when we did see each other, he didn't knowledge me that much. He wanted hardly anything to do with me, which crushed my heart in so many ways. This made me feel as though I was not good enough for him anymore. Was it my clothes, hair, look, etc.

May 1st was our fifth month living together and things hadn't gotten any better. Actually things got worse each day that passed. Shane started sleeping on the couch and wouldn't even call me to check and see how I was doing.

That morning I got up and getting in the shower to wake me up. The warm water felt amazing on my skin, made me wash away my concerns for the moment. As soon as I get out of the shower, they're going to be coming back like a fluid. I just wanted things to go back to normal, where we loved each other all the time and made time together. That won't happen, a voice whispered to me. I knew that voice was right, but decided not to believe it.

I ended my shower and got ready for work. Before leaving, I looked at Shane asleep on the couch while the TV played American Dad softly, he must have feel asleep watching this. My heart broke more and more every second my eyes watched him sleep. What are you suppose to do when the person you love more than anyone else in the world looks at you as if your just someone they use know.

I leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek, before placing a blanket over him. I turned around and walked that morning, not knowing the he would be long gone by the time, I came back home. You can't really prepare for that. If your trying to then your relationship won't last very long. Be happy and enjoy each day you have with someone.

A couple hours later, I pulled into my driveway with my beat up little bug that wanted to just go head and quit running for me. I'm glad it's still lasting. Buying a new car is not in my budget at the moment.

I also noticed Shane's car was gone along with the grill on the back right side of the carport. Weird. I pulled underneath the carport and got out of my car looking around to see how much stuff has changed, since I left hours earlier. Nothing else seemed out of place outside anymore. I braced myself and walked into my house.

My heart beat was beating almost out of my chest when I walked into my kitchen. My eyes scanned through the kitchen, nothing seemed gone here. Good. On to the next room. The living room was different, Shane's Xbox was gone and his PlayStation. Even more weird. Then my legs ran into the room and that's when I realized he was gone. All his clothes were gone.

I fell to my knees and cried softly for what seemed hours, but was only a few minutes. When someone breaks your heart this much, it's hard to trust anyone else. You're afraid that the person you have now will do the same thing the other person did. Leave you with no explanation. No reasons why. That's the only question you can ask a moment. The only question that comes to mind.

Finally, after a few months, I ran into Shane and his new girlfriend at a restaurant downtown. I wasn't angry anymore at him. I was ok with his decision. If he was not happy then he shouldn't have stayed. Having said that, this doesn't mean I will trust the next person that walks in my life.

I shook my head coming back to reality. I feel like tearing apart my car, but what good will that do? None at all. Just create a mess for me later. Why is life so difficult? Why do decisions need to be this hard?

What else can I do? Maybe I need to stop and realize that Dave's my soulmate and that's why it didn't work out with Shane. This is where I need to be at in life. Wake up and see, before the chance is gone. You only get one good chance at happiness. One chance at true love. This is my shot. I just don't know if I can trust him.

My legs moved back to my driver's side door and my hand pulled the door handle. The door opened slowly and I grabbed my phone. My screen lite up having 10 messages and 13 missed calls from my family and friends. Dave probably called them because he doesn't have my number. I guess I need to go back home and figure out what we need to do.

My body got in my seat and I started my car. I started on my way back home with my demands in mind for if we do get back together. Don't get me wrong, I love this man. I have to start trusting him again and that's a long road ahead of us.

I swiftly pulled into my driveway and turned off my car. My mind looked at my window for a second, trying to calm myself down a little, before I go back in the house and face Dave. I just hope the decision I'm about to make will be the right now. There's no going back.

Finally, after a few minutes of sitting in the car, my legs moved so I can get out. I shut my car door and sounded my alarm. My legs moved forward to my door as my heart raced even more now than it was earlier.

Dave came rushing out the door meeting me halfway with a concerned look on his face. His arms rushed around my waist pulling me tight against. I can feel the fear and concerned from him. It's like a flowing stream full of emotions. One by one. I didn't mean to cause any concern or hurt. I don't know why I rushed out. I think it was because I became scared. Scared of getting hurt again, betrayed again. It's silly I know, but I don't want to go through all the late night crying, the sleep alone with not being used to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you away." Dave whispered to me.

"It's ok." I whispered moving my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck.

"I can sleep in the spare room and give you space if you want." Dave whispered motivated.

"No." I said firmly.

"I'm behind you one hundred percent with whatever you." He said smiling.

"Good because we're back together now, but under some circumstances." I said moving away from him and placing my hands on my hip.

"Yes ma'am." Dave said smiling so big nothing in the world could change his attitude at the moment.

"No more lying to me. Tell me the truth. We'll talked more and more about problems in order to figure things out. Tell me where you're going and who you're going to be with as vice versa with me. That girl has to be in the past and left there." I said firmly.

"Deal. She is long gone. I want you and only you." He said coming back closer to me.

"Good, because I only want you." I said kissing him passionately.

The kiss felt intense and long time coming for us. My life felt like it was falling right back into place. All the pain and misery I went through in the past is gone. Replaced by love and happiness.

"I just need to know one thing." Dave whispered softly.

"What's that?" I asked softly.

Dave pulled back a little from me and dropped down on knee in front me. Oh my god. Is he really doing this right now? I'm dreaming. I wish I was in a way. I've never been big on the idea of marriage. It's nice yes, but it's hard to get a divorce than to get married.

"Will you marry me?" Dave asked pulling out a small diamond from his pocket. The way he looked at me was something I had never seen before from him. Do I say yes and marry the man I love or do I say no because I'm scared and I don't want to go out of my comfort zone?

What do you guys think? I'm going to add an extra person to the mix soon, be aware!


	9. Pouring Emotions!

My heart skipped so many beats that my head lost count and my mind stalled. Time stopped and felt like this moment was frozen in time. Waiting for me to give Dave answer. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say. How to respond. I mean yes I love this man more than anything else in the world, but marrying him is a big risk that I don't know if we're ready for. We just got back together moments ago.

"Baby." Dave said getting up off his knee now and coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm scared." I said moving my eyes to the ground avoid his eye contact.

"I understand how much I hurt you and how much you're scared. Trust me. I love you though, so much that my heart finally fills healed just by being able to say you're mine. I can call you my beautiful girlfriend. I want to be able to call you my beautiful wife." He said placing his finger underneath my chin and pulling my face up to meet his again.

Our eyes met with so much electricity that the world can be without power for a day or two. That's a lot of electricity between to people. It's a good thing. It means that those two people are meant to be together some way. I feel like this where our lives lead us. Maybe that girl was meant to happen, so that we will become stronger than we were before.

"I love you. Will you be my wife?" Dave whispered softly to me.

A single tear rolled down my cheek at that moment and I knew my decision in my heart before my brain did. I love this man and no one will become between us. This is my soulmate.

"Yes!" I said kissing him passionately.

The world was still frozen to me. I hope I'm not dreaming and that any minute I can wake up. This will all be a dream to me. That would be really really wrong. Just saying. This moment right now wasn't a dream. It is pure reality and my answer was my own choice.

"You won't regret this decision I promise. " He said with pure happiness in his voice.

"I better not." I said with a smile.

"Let's go something for dinner to celebrate." Dave said pulling me back to my car.

"Let me change." I said looking down at my work clothes. Batman scrubs. I'm a very huge batman fan. My jeep is decaled in batman inside and out.

"Why don't you change into a white dress and ill change into a nice suit." Dave said making me smile softly at him. "

"Are you wanting to get married now?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

"Yes." He said kissing me softly.

"What's the rush? I whispered softly to him.

"Having you back is a like a dream. I'm terrified of losing you again. I can't lose you again babe. You're my world." He whispered.

"Don't lie to me or cheat on me." I said pulling his eyes back up to mine." I said to slowly.

"Talk to me. Stop shutting down and trying to have it your way all the time. Let me explain my side." He said getting angry.

"I'll try." I said moving my eyes down to the pavement that lead up to my front porch.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but babe you can really push my buttons with that kind of stuff sometimes." He said placing his finger underneath my chin and pulling my head back up to his. This made our eyes connect. I love this man more than anything else in the world. I don't know where I would be If he didn't enter my life when he did. I mean, I wasn't looking for anyone to help me trust me. He decided to make up for the lack of things that Shane didn't accomplish when he was here with me.

Dave placed more love and security in my life. He let me know that when he was around that I wouldn't have to wonder about bills, money, us. So I thought. I need to learn to move past that. Sometimes the fear of him cheating again becomes too much for me at times. I get very scared.

All of sudden, my arms pushed him away and a tear rolled down my cheeks as our eyes connected back to each other.

"What did I do?" He said moving forward to me again.

My eyes just watched him as my feet moved backwards toward the house. Fear has gotten the better of me, I guess you can say. I wasn't watching where I was going, my eyes just stayed connected with Dave's the whole time. Until, I finally felt my body fall backwards and a sharp pain in my ankle.

Then everything went black.

Hours later…

My eyes fluttered open softly to a dark room and a killer headache. The room is so dark that I can't see my hand in front of me if I had the strength to place it there.

"Baby are you awake?" Dave said softly.

I felt him move on the bed and come closer to me now. The worry in his voice and the sacredness made my heartache softly for him and then I remember how I treated him earlier before I fell. I didn't mean for that to happen. The fear took me over. Fear of getting hurt, of getting betrayed, losing myself again. Picking up the pieces all over in your life is hard without having to start ALL over again. Hopefully that made sense.

His hand came up to my left cheek to make it come in his hand and lean my head toward him. A light came flashing from the night stand on Dave's side of the bed.

"What's going on." I asked softly.

"I don't know honestly. I haven't paid any attention to my phone. I been to worried about you." He said softly in a worried tone.

"I'm ok. Just got a bad headache." I said smiling slowly.

"My poor baby." He said kissing my forehead.

"What time is?" I asked raising up a little bit.

"8pm." He said moving closer to me again.

"Did Brandon come over?" I asked freaking out inside. I completely forgot about meeting him and having my car looked at. Usually he will come over if I don't respond to his calls or text messages.

"He came by." Dave said in a very jealous tone.

"Are you jealous Mr. Batista?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Maybe." He said looking down at the bed now.

I can see where he is coming from though. I mean if things were different and it was me in Dave's shoes, I would be jealous too. I'm not the cheating type though. I flirted with Brandon, but It wasn't anything more than that. I made that clear the moment Dave and me broke up.

"I love you." I said moving my body to sit on his lap.

"I love you too babe." He said moving his lips to mine.

The kiss felt so amazing, that time stopped and it was just me and him lost in this kiss. The way it should be, without any problems. Only life doesn't work that way. We began to kiss a little more and more passionate until his phone started to ring. I stopped kissing him and picked up his phone.

The caller id read Randy. The male that sleeps with girl that he can. Ew just saying. I pressed the answer button and said hello softly.

"Who is this?" Randy asked softly.

"This is Dave's wife." I said in a bitchy tone.

"Well you sound so sweet if I may say so myself." Randy said in a flirty tone.

"You may not, here's Dave asshole." I said handing Dave the phone and crossing my arms over my chest to let Dave know this is us time.

Dave smiled and gave me a sexy wink that made my heart and arms drop for him. I can't be mad at this man. He's just too dreamy. My heart flutter softly at him. Instead, my lips pressed softly on his neck making him become more and more distracted as his conversation went on and on.

"Ok man bye." Dave said quickly and hanging up.

"What was that all about?" I asked softly.

"Randy's going to be in town and the rest of evolution for a few days." Dave said sounding annoyed with that thought.

"Oh." I said placing my arms around his neck.

"Don't go around Orton without me ok?" Dave said looking at me with a pleading look on his face.

"I won't." I said kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly a loud knock came on my door making me grab my head in pain. Who in the world is at my door this time at night is the first thought coming to my head. Dave and me got up and walked to the front door. When Dave opened it, my head turned into a fist and the angry I had stored away is now back. This time only more stronger than last.

It's the girl that tore me and Dave apart.

I'm so sorry for the short chapter guys! I been working, I been sick, and I been trying to decide to go back to school. It's been super busy. I'm writing as much as I can though I promise.!


	10. Previous Chapter updated!

Hey readers I just noticed that my chapter was cut off. I just added the rest! Check it out!


	11. Visitors!

"How in the hell do you where I live?" I asked moving in front of Dave and pushing him back hard.

"I called Hunter and he lead me straight to Dave." She said smiling and look past me at Dave now.

"Well, I'll say this right now. You can turn your butt around and back out my driveway." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

A smirk came across her face as she looked at me for a moment. Why does she think this is some sick game that she can keep playing with Evolution? I mean I know Hunter hates me. You can see it clear on his face. He's the only one that does. I guess because Dave's attention is always on me and not at the tasks at hand. Which is not my problem.

"Dave why don't you tell Bridgette the real reason you're here." The girl said with a small giggle.

"Don't you go there." Dave said stepping up next to me now.

"Dave came here for me." I said getting more and more angry now.

"So you think." The girl said removing her smirk now.

"Dave, you have a choice. Get rid of her or leave my life for good. No coming back and no fixing of anymore." I said moving away from him now. He turned to the girl with a very angry expression on his face.

"If you don't leave me alone or her. Your life will be pure hell. I'm not playing. I don't know why Hunter's set you up to ruin my relationship with her, but it's going to stop right now. I have no interest in you what so ever. I never have and never will. So the best thing you can do is leave and never come back." Dave said moving back and slamming the door in her face.

I moved over to him now and placed my arms around his neck slowly. My forehead met his forehead and we just stood there for what seemed forever in the quiet living room of our home. It's the love that stays strong throughout the hardest time that will last forever. The love that conquers all. If you can't make it past the simple arguments and smallest obstacles In a relationship than you can't make it all. I didn't realize that when I walked away from him the first time. I just thought of myself. I was more selfish and afraid of getting hurt even more than anything else. I didn't trust him anymore. I don't know if I do now. I'm afraid that the girl will always remain with him. Instead of the memories we have made together. Like our first date, first kiss, our first time making love, first holidays together. Memories are made, so that later on you have something to look back at, when times get hard. When the days get long and the nights get cold.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again." Dave said in a gentle whisper.

"I promise I won't ever leave again." I whispered letting a tear fall from my cheek.

"I can't lose you ever again. I won't make it next time without you." Dave said holding me tighter against.

"Shh." I said burying my face in his neck.

My heart ached softly because of all the pain I have caused this man in the time, we have been apart. I looked at myself and not him or us. We could have fixed and moved on. Be married right now and he wouldn't be depressed or sad. He wouldn't want to stay in bed all day long.

"I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry.

"For what?" Dave whispered.

"Making life hard, leaving you, everything I put you through. I was selfish and afraid of getting hurt all over again." I said moving away from him and over to sit down as my eyes kept on him the entire time.

"Why did you cheat on me with her?" I said grabbing a tissue and wiping my eyes.

"That's in the past." Dave said still looking at me.

"It's just a question." I said looking at him more than serious right now.

"I felt like I was falling out of love with you. Then I realized after it happened, that you are so special to me. You're my everything. My world. My rock. Without you, I'm nothing." He said coming over and sitting on the couch beside.

"Instead of talking to me and seeing what we can do to figure things out together, you decide that cheating is the best way to solve the issue." I said moving my eyes down to my lap.

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything I promise." He said making hand under my chin and move my face to meet his.

Before I could even speak a knock came softly at my door. I got up quickly and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly. A man stood there now. Thankful it was Dave's ex fling again.

"I'm looking for Dave Batista." The man said with a flirtiest smirk on his face I've ever seen.

Randy.

"Dave, Randy's here to see you." I said moving toward the kitchen to work on dishes. There goes us talking. I just wanna know why he felt like he didn't love me anymore. What did I do? What changed? Was it me? He traveled a lot and I worked my job a lot. Any time we had a moment we made the most of it. I thought we were ok, but I guess he deceived me. Maybe he has been hanging out with Randy too long. That's a possibility.

Randy always flirted a little too much with me. It made me feel very uncomfortable all the time. The man can't seem to take a hint. The simple hint of I want nothing to do with you. I want you to go away kind of hint. Some men can't tell their getting on your nerves though or they don't care. Randy is that type of guy. I think he doesn't care though.

"Damn Dave, you got a nice setup, a beautiful woman. You're lucky man." Randy said with a laugh.

"All I care about is Grace. She's amazing woman. She puts up with a lot. One day Randy, you'll find the one and you can't escape her." Dave said softly.

"Actually, I have. I ran into her again tonight. I'm definitely falling in love with her. Every minute I think of her." Randy said with a hint of excitement as he talked about this mysterious girl.

"That's a shock, you settle down. I'm uttered shocked right now. Randy." Dave said laughing.

"I'm gone waiting patiently for the right time to ask her to be my girlfriend." Randy said softly.

I've never heard Randy this excited about someone before. It is quite shocking, seeing as how Randy is a major player. A different girl in every city. That's due to evolution's influence of course. Dave has a point, people do fall in love all the time. It's a blessing to fall in love with your best friend.

I finished up with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Dave and Randy were still talking when I headed off to bed. Today's been one heck of a day trust me.

Two hours later, Dave crawled in bed with me softly, he pulled me closed to him and held me tight. As we fall together this time. I missed these nights especially in the winter time and its cold.

My brain woke up and my eyes opened gently as they shifted over to the clock that said 5:35am. Dang. I need to go to the bathroom, so I gently moved away from Dave and got up leaving the room and walking down to the bathroom quickly.

Moments later I came out and heard a noise in the kitchen. Is someone the house? I quietly toward the kitchen. Great, I don't have a weapon with me, there plenty in the kitchen though. I peaked around the corner to see who was in the kitchen.

Randy with no shirt and in shorts. Oh my. That's all my brain thought.

"That's how girls look at me all the time." Randy said smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"The hotels were full, I asked Dave if I could crash here and he said it would be cool. Is there a problem? Randy asked coming closer to me.

"Um. No. You can stay." I said softly.

Randy came closer to me and placed his finger underneath my chin and pulled my face up to his. My eyes connected with his.

"I hope you figured out that the girl I was talking about earlier was you. I'm falling in love with you every minute of every day. " Randy said as his lips moved down to mine and our lips connected as my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him.

I'm sorry about the chapter and it being so late. I've been super busy! I'm trying to keep up with my chapters for everyone.


	12. Drama Never Dies!

"How in the hell do you where I live?" I asked moving in front of Dave and pushing him back hard.

"I called Hunter and he lead me straight to Dave." She said smiling and look past me at Dave now.

"Well, I'll say this right now. You can turn your butt around and back out my driveway." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

A smirk came across her face as she looked at me for a moment. Why does she think this is some sick game that she can keep playing with Evolution? I mean I know Hunter hates me. You can see it clear on his face. He's the only one that does. I guess because Dave's attention is always on me and not at the tasks at hand. Which is not my problem.

"Dave why don't you tell Bridgette the real reason you're here." The girl said with a small giggle.

"Don't you go there." Dave said stepping up next to me now.

"Dave came here for me." I said getting more and more angry now.

"So you think." The girl said removing her smirk now.

"Dave, you have a choice. Get rid of her or leave my life for good. No coming back and no fixing of anymore." I said moving away from him now. He turned to the girl with a very angry expression on his face.

"If you don't leave me alone or her. Your life will be pure hell. I'm not playing. I don't know why Hunter's set you up to ruin my relationship with her, but it's going to stop right now. I have no interest in you what so ever. I never have and never will. So the best thing you can do is leave and never come back." Dave said moving back and slamming the door in her face.

I moved over to him now and placed my arms around his neck slowly. My forehead met his forehead and we just stood there for what seemed forever in the quiet living room of our home. It's the love that stays strong throughout the hardest time that will last forever. The love that conquers all. If you can't make it past the simple arguments and smallest obstacles In a relationship than you can't make it all. I didn't realize that when I walked away from him the first time. I just thought of myself. I was more selfish and afraid of getting hurt even more than anything else. I didn't trust him anymore. I don't know if I do now. I'm afraid that the girl will always remain with him. Instead of the memories we have made together. Like our first date, first kiss, our first time making love, first holidays together. Memories are made, so that later on you have something to look back at, when times get hard. When the days get long and the nights get cold.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again." Dave said in a gentle whisper.

"I promise I won't ever leave again." I whispered letting a tear fall from my cheek.

"I can't lose you ever again. I won't make it next time without you." Dave said holding me tighter against.

"Shh." I said burying my face in his neck.

My heart ached softly because of all the pain I have caused this man in the time, we have been apart. I looked at myself and not him or us. We could have fixed and moved on. Be married right now and he wouldn't be depressed or sad. He wouldn't want to stay in bed all day long.

"I'm sorry." I said as I started to cry.

"For what?" Dave whispered.

"Making life hard, leaving you, everything I put you through. I was selfish and afraid of getting hurt all over again." I said moving away from him and over to sit down as my eyes kept on him the entire time.

"Why did you cheat on me with her?" I said grabbing a tissue and wiping my eyes.

"That's in the past." Dave said still looking at me.

"It's just a question." I said looking at him more than serious right now.

"I felt like I was falling out of love with you. Then I realized after it happened, that you are so special to me. You're my everything. My world. My rock. Without you, I'm nothing." He said coming over and sitting on the couch beside.

"Instead of talking to me and seeing what we can do to figure things out together, you decide that cheating is the best way to solve the issue." I said moving my eyes down to my lap.

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything I promise." He said placing his finger under my chin and moved my face to meet his.

Before I could even speak a knock came softly at my door. I got up quickly and walked over to the door. Opening it slowly. A man stood there now. Thankfully it wasn't Dave's ex fling again.

"I'm looking for Dave Batista." The man said with a flirtiest smirk on his face I've ever seen.

Randy.

"Dave, Randy's here to see you." I said moving toward the kitchen to work on dishes. There goes us talking. I just want to know why he felt like he didn't love me anymore. What did I do? What changed? Was it me? He traveled a lot and I worked my job a lot. Any time we had a moment we made the most of it. I thought we were ok, but I guess he deceived me. Maybe he has been hanging out with Randy too long. That's a possibility.

Randy always flirted a little too much with me. It made me feel very uncomfortable all the time. The man can't seem to take a hint. The simple hint of I want nothing to do with you. I want you to go away kind of hint. Some men can't tell their getting on your nerves though or they don't care. Randy is that type of guy. I think he doesn't care though.

"Damn Dave, you got a nice setup, a beautiful woman. Your lucky man." Randy said with a laugh.

"All I care about is Grace. She's amazing woman. She puts up with a lot. One day Randy, you'll find the one and you can't escape her." Dave said softly.

"Actually, I have. I ran into her again tonight. I'm definitely falling in love with her. Every minute I think of her." Randy said with a hint of excitement as he talked about this mysterious girl.

"That's a shock, you settle down. I'm shocked right now. Randy." Dave said laughing.

"I'm waiting patiently for the right time to ask her to be my girlfriend." Randy said softly.

I've never heard Randy this excited about someone before. It is quite shocking, seeing as how Randy is a major player. A different girl in every city. That's due to evolution's influence of course. Dave has a point, people do fall in love all the time. It's a blessing to fall in love with your best friend.

I finished up with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Dave and Randy were still talking when I headed off to bed. Today's been one heck of a day trust me.

A few hours later, Dave crawled in bed with me softly, he pulled me closed to him and held me tight. As we fall together this time. I missed these nights especially in the winter time, during the time it was cold and I always put my cold feet next to Dave's feet.

My brain woke up and my eyes opened gently as they shifted over to the clock that said 5:35am. Dang. I need to go to the bathroom, so I gently moved away from Dave and got up leaving the room and walking down to the bathroom quickly.

Moments later I came out and heard a noise in the kitchen. Is someone the house? I quietly walked toward the kitchen. Great, I don't have a weapon with me, there plenty in the kitchen though. I peeked around the corner to see who was in the kitchen.

Randy with no shirt and in shorts. Oh my. That's all my brain thought.

"That's how girls look at me all the time." Randy said smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"The hotels were full, I asked Dave if I could crash here and he said it would be cool. Is there a problem? Randy asked coming closer to me.

"Um. No. You can stay." I said softly.

Randy came closer to me and placed his finger underneath my chin and pulled my face up to his. My eyes connected with his.

"I hope you figured out that the girl I was talking about earlier was you. I'm falling in love with you every minute of every day. "Randy said as his lips moved down to mine and our lips connected as my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him.

I'm sorry about the chapter and it being so late. I've been super busy! I'm trying to keep up with my chapters for everyone.


	13. Too Touchy

apter 13

My mind snapped back in reality and my promise to Dave reminded me that this is wrong. This made me even with Dave. I cheated on Dave. I can see why he didn't want to tell me.

My arms pushed Randy back away from me and a flash of angry came across my face as my eyes looked straight at him. Why? Why does this always happen? First it's the psycho chick that has a weird obsession over Dave and now Randy has an obsession with me.

"Randy don't touch me again!" I said moving over to the kitchen sink and turning on the water quickly. The water came in my hands just enough to splash my face and calm myself down.

"Grace look I'm sorry. Truly sorry, but I didn't mean to develop these feelings for you. I swear. I tried to stay away from you, but I just couldn't get you out of my head. You're like a drug." He said coming closer to me again.

"Please I'm begging you not to come any further toward. This is a bad idea, we definitely don't to be alone together that's for sure. I'm going back to bed. Night." I said moving around him. I just need to get back to my room. Back to the man I love.

Suddenly, Randy grabbed my arm and brought me around close to him. Our eyes connected as he began to speak. I could feel my heart begin to race and my breathing began to change.

"Don't say that. I crave you, your touch, your words, your attitude is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Don't avoid me please. Grace please." Randy whispered as his lips came closer to me.

"Randy please stop this. Find someone that isn't in a committed relationship. Stop trying to steak someone else's girl!" I pushing away from him and heading toward my room. The nerve of that man. Does he honestly believe that I have feelings for him?! This is all I need. I felt a strong headache coming very quickly.

I was almost to my room, when Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the spare room where he was staying. No more of this staying over crap. No matter what. Dave should have asked what I thought before just telling Randy he can stay. I'm just trying to make up excuses to make the guilty feeling go away. I mean I made a promise to stay and dang it I'm going to stay.

"Listen to me for a second." Randy whispered in my ear as he pulled me gently into the spare room. When I looked after the light was turned it. It looked like a tornado hit this room hard. What in the world?! This room just makes my ocd extremely bad.

"Don't disappear because of this please. Don't stop talking to me. You're my soulmate. I don't know how to explain it. From the moment you appeared at the Christmas party remember." Randy said putting his arms around my waist as his warm blue eyes glazed into my eyes.

When me and Dave first started dating, we hung out mainly together due to our busy schedules and also hunter starting stuff. Anyway, my first appearance with Dave was at his work's annual Christmas party every year. It was in Connecticut. Chilly weather.

We had gotten there and I met everyone that Dave wanted me to meet. Including evolution. Hunter was a total ass, Ric was that bad of a guy, Randy at the time was cocky with an arrogant smirk on his face. Randy's eyes continued to stare at me for what seemed like forever, but it was just a few minutes. Long enough to make it uncomfortable and that I couldn't pretend like he was there anymore. Dave seem to notice the staring that was going on, I guess because Hunter was talking to him a lot that night about business. I thought a Christmas party was supposed to be celebrating with each other (also with family.)

For the rest of that night, I stayed with Dave at all times and didn't have a moment to myself that way, Randy doesn't have opportunity to speak to be alone. Orton will try anything from what I have heard Dave. Dave tells me about the relationship of Orton. Why? I have no clue. Do I care? No. I have better things to do with my time than worry about some arrogant guy finding his soulmate. In reality all he does is cheat or hop from girl to girl. That's no life.

My mind snapped back in reality when I realized that Randy's lips were pressed up against mine. My arms pressed against his chest and pushed him as hard as I could against the bedroom door. I don't care if Dave wakes up and see this. He'll see that I'm trying to get away from Randy not the opposite direction.

"Stop kissing! Stop it! Your giving me a stress headache Orton!" I said loudly moving toward the door.

Randy moved this time swiftly with a depressed look on his face. I'm not going to feel guilty about this because I kept trying to push him away. I do not feel the same as Orton feels about me. There is nothing between us. Well, I do hate the guy for his actions at women. Women are not toys and should not only be used for his own purposes, then discarded when they have filled their purpose.

"Just consider us please." Orton whispered as I closed the door and headed toward my room. This cannot be real. I'm dreaming. Wake up! I slapped my cheek to see if I was dreaming. This is reality. This is not a dream. Unfortunately, I don't go to the shows anymore or the meetings. Dave will just have to come home and see me, but without Randy.

I opened up the door quietly as I could and peeked in to see if Dave was still asleep. He was. His body turned toward the closet. He seemed at peace with us right now. Better than us being broken. My mind began to wonder about Randy. What do I have that Randy could possible fall in love with. I surprised that Dave fell in love with. I have such a bad temper and anxiety. I wonder how I manage myself some days.

My feet moved swiftly over to my side of the bed as my legs crawled in bed next to Dave. His warm back made me have cold chills at how hot it was. I'm a very cold person. I stay cold espically with the air on. I love the warm summer air, hot showers, warm anything.

"You ok baby?" Dave whispered softly.

"Yeah just got hungry that's all." I said closing my eyes.

"Roll over, I'll hug you up babe." He said while he was moving already. Yes I do love this man more than anything. This is who I'm meant to be with. I have finally found my happiness. My everything. Life seemed perfect now. Well, almost perfect. Randy still lingered in my mind. Why does he insist on making things hard for people? I just don't understand It. My eyes started to get tired again finally. Sleep finally came to me as Dave cuddled up close to me.

My phone's alarm went off very loudly the next morning making me want to toss my phone against the wall. We can't do that. I opened my eyes up slowly and turned it off.

"Rise and shine sunshine." Dave whispered in my ear quietly before he started to stretch.

Late last night begins to play in head again. What happened between me and Randy. The kiss made me want to wash my mouth out with soap. EWW! I don't know nor care where his mouth has been. As long as it doesn't touch mine again.

"Morning." I said yawning.

"I'm going to hit the shower and head to the gym for a while ok?" Dave asked swiftly.

"Ok. I'm going to lay down a little bit longer." I said rolling over and kissing him on the lips softly.

His kisses are like a bad drug. Heck, he's a drug to me. Oh no! I sound like Orton. When he said I'm like a drug to him. I just want to hide forever. Life shouldn't be this hard nor complicated to be happy. Just let me have what I want and be happy.

Dave got up swiftly and headed for the shower. Allowing me go back to sleep. My eyes closed and my mind stopped thinking for a minute. Thank goodness.

I woke up to someone getting in the bed. I rolled over and laid on their chest. I tried going back to bed for a while longer.

"You're so cute when you sleep." Randy whispered to me.

Sorry for a short chapter. I seem to always be busy! I'll write more and more for everyone!


End file.
